


Landry Makes a New Friend and a Cat

by fanwit



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Literally what the title says.





	Landry Makes a New Friend and a Cat

Landry brushes off the sawdust, frowning in thought. Maybe he should sand it some more? It might look more like a cat that way. He stares down at the block of wood. Then he finally registers someone standing next to him. How long has this person been standing there?

"Hi!" the person, a boy, says, bouncing with excitement. He looks all bubbly and a very friendly kid. The boy stares up at Landry, beaming and adjusts his hat slightly to have a better view. Landry would put this kid at about fifteen or so. Aren't teenagers supposed to be all sullen and broody? This boy's got the hair like Mason but doesn't have her sullen look. "I'm Kaz!"

Landry doesn't say anything. The boy -Kaz- stands on his toes then bounces back to the floor. Kaz seems to be waiting for Landry to say something. Oh, he's waiting for Landry, Landry blinks.

"Err... Sorry, what?"

Kaz, Kaz, surely that couldn't be a name? Landry stares at Kaz who frowns slightly. Might as well be a bit more obvious. Landry brings up his hands.

" _My name is L-A-N-D-R-Y_." Landry spells, not offering his sign name. He highly doubts this kid knows ASL.

"Oh!" Kaz's eyes go wide and he brings his hands to his chest. "Sign language is really pretty!"

Pretty? Landry supposes it is. People say it's beautiful often, despite not knowing what he says. Heck, Landry's sure if he just signed all swear words, his grandmother would just smile and say 'ASL is so beautiful.' Of course, he would never do that to anyone, especially his beloved grandmother.

"Thanks," he says, hoping he didn't say it too loudly. Landry brings up his hands again. " _Your name_?"

Kaz cocks his head and furrows his eyebrows. Then he shakes his head.

"What?" Kaz's mouth is clear and Landry reaches into his pocket to take out his cell phone. Never hurts to be polite, Kaz's been nothing but nice. 

'My name is Landry, what's yours?' Landry types and turns the phone to show Kaz. Kaz blinks then reaches out, looking at Landry for approval. Landry hands the phone over and Kaz begins typing.

'Kaz,' is all it says. Landry is actually surprised he's got the name right on the first try, that doesn't happen with people very often. Kaz hands the phone back and Landry feels compelled to continue the conversation.

'Do you think this looks like a cat?' Landry looks at Kaz and Kaz smiles a little at the question. He looks up at Landry and holds out his hand, eyebrow raised. Landry hands his phone over and then Kaz's smile gets bigger.

Kaz brings up a hand and says, " _no._ " He steps back. " _Bye, sucker_!" And he runs.

Landry just stands there, open-mouthed. Two thoughts crash into his head at once. His phone was gone. And his cat wasn’t _that_ bad, right? Landry looks down at his cat.


End file.
